


Cloyingly Sweet

by Schediaphilia



Series: Danny Phantom Requests [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ambiguous Ages, Author is a bit Drunk and doesn't know what to tag this..., Danny is into it, M/M, One Shot, Pompous Pep, Vlad is creepy, mention of implied statutory rape, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: Danny doesn't like tea. Nevertheless, he finds himself drinking it to keep his mind off of the man sitting next to him.





	Cloyingly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Request:obnoxious sugar daddying around in full view of the Fenton family
> 
> This ended up going sort of in a different direction but I hope it ended up okay~.

Danny stares down at his hands, a small smile on his face. This was weird. First of all, Vlad Masters was at his house and he was on his best behavior. Vlad, that is. Danny caught Vlad grimace when his father hugged him but aside from that he was treating him well. This was weird. This was really weird. 

Somehow or another Vlad had convinced his parents that he just needed to drop in for dinner after a busy day of terrorizing interns… or whatever it is Vlad busied himself with when he wasn’t terrorizing Danny. Which is how Danny ended up awkwardly sipping at tea his mom has poured him that he didn’t even like while trying to pretend Vlad wasn’t here. Normally, he supposed he would be keeping a close eye on him. Vlad was dangerous, he always was planning  _ something _ and any kindness he showed was usually a careful facade. 

But he had this feeling today he didn’t have to worry about that. 

Danny can feel heat rushing to his face as he sips at his tea, some sort of flower-y blend, and realizes he forgot to add sugar. He leans down to the coffee table, pointedly ignoring Vlad, and grabs the sugar bowl. He notices idly that his fingers are shaking as he lifts the spoon, and it feels heavy right now for some reason. He feels heavy right now too, but he’s not sure why. Everything feels sort of distant but at the same time a bit too close for comfort, like he’s claustrophobic but used to being suffocated. 

He dumps in one heaped spoon of sugar, then another, then another. He stirs his tea then, realizing a bit late he’d use the sugar spoon to stir it. He sighs, glaring at it.

“Would you like any tea with your sugar?” 

Danny startles, the spoon dropping from his tenuous grip and falling to the table with a clatter. Without thinking, he shoots a glare at Vlad only to immediately regret it. He was trying to  _ ignore _ him, dammit. 

“Oh my, did I startle you Daniel?” Vlad speaks, pausing to sip his tea, and Danny swears he sees the hint of a smirk right before his mouth is obscured. Danny sighs and leans back with his tea and sips it, finding himself surprisingly soothed by the smooth, sugary taste that floods his taste buds. It was so sweet, so sweet it pushed against the boundaries of what Danny could tolerate. It’d keep his mind off of Vlad. 

“My apologies.” Vlad says again, voice low, and Danny can  _ feel _ his gaze on him. He shivers unintentionally and curses himself for showing weakness. He swears then he feels eyes on his neck, swears any moment those teeth will strike down on him, will tear him open. Danny closes his eyes and takes a deep sip of the tea, another shiver running down his spine as the flavor suffocates him suddenly. It’s so sweet it hurts. 

“I brought you a gift.” Vlad says quietly, as if he’s trying to be discrete. But Jazz is sitting right next to them watching TV. His mom is in the kitchen barely ten feet away. Danny looks at Vlad then, brows furrowed and mouth pursed. Just what is he pulling here? Danny glances at Jazz then, who has her head in her hand, her body crumpled up in the recliner and her elbow on the arm to prop her up. She’s seemingly not responding to their discussion, inordinately involved in the rerun that was airing. 

Danny turns his eyes back to Vlad thinking he’s not dumb enough to bring  _ that _ up with Jazz in the room. 

Vlad is smiling this crooked smile when Danny looks at him, like he’s winning a game Danny doesn’t know how to play. Danny knows him well enough to know that even if he asked, Vlad wouldn’t tell him how to play. It’s quiet. Vlad seems to want Danny to reply, but Danny doesn’t want to talk to him. He’s afraid of talking to him. Not because of Vlad, not because of what Vlad might say, or even what Vlad might do. 

“A gift?” Danny asks as he places his tea on the table. He misses the soft warmth moments after it leaves his fingertips. Vlad’s eyes narrow then, but his mouth is this firm smile. Danny’s not sure what that means. Maybe he’s calculating something. 

Vlad’s smile softens but his eyes are still narrowed when he speaks, “I noticed you were window-shopping yesterday.” 

Danny’s brows furrow, a frown pulling at his lips, and before he can stop himself he’s leaning in closer to Vlad, his voice rushing out in a whisper, “You were following me?” 

Vlad’s brows shoot up then, as if he’s surprised, “Following you?” His voice is low, this almost sing-song affectation of offense, “Of course not! What would people think, a man  _ my age _ following around a  _ little boy _ \--” 

Danny leaps forwards, and he only begins thinking when he feels his palm make contact with Vlad’s lips. But then he stops thinking again when those warm lips curl into a smile against his skin. Danny stares, his own lips open slightly, mind reeling. For a moment, everything feels even further away, like he’s anywhere but here, but it’s so short. Too short. Danny pulls back, gulping, grasping his hand as if he’s been burnt and looks at Jazz. He realizes he’s gasping for breath, his heart beating in his throat.

She is, thankfully, none the wiser to their discussion. Or, if she is, she’s doing a great job at hiding it. Danny shakes his head and doesn’t even bother to hide the scowl and glare he shoots at Vlad. 

“What the hell are you thinking?” Danny asks through grit teeth.

“Is it so wrong show my affection, Daniel? Platonic, of course,” Vlad responds as if he’s talking about the weather, his voice utterly casual. Maybe he thinks as long as his tone is normal no one will key into the contents. Jazz isn’t that dumb. 

Danny is acting before he can think it through, feels like that’s all he’s reduced to when it comes to Vlad. He’s lurching towards him, wrapping his arms around him, wordlessly throwing himself backwards as he forces them both intangible. He expects resistance, expects Vlad to at least yelp in surprise, but when Danny flies backwards, pulling him by his shirt collar, Vlad just lets him. He needs to get them someplace to talk, someplace where they won’t be overheard, someplace private.

Danny stumbles through the bathroom door, shakily locking it. He catches his breath and lets himself become tangible, and when Vlad reappears in front of him, in his grasp, he suddenly can’t breathe again. Vlad has this grin on his lips, one Danny’s seen once before, and that realization makes Danny blush even more. 

“I  _ was _ going to give some spiel about loving you ‘to the full extent as allowed by law’, but seeing as you’ve made your intentions  _ so _ clear--” 

“First of all, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to go to jail?” Danny doesn’t let go of him, just tightens his fingers in his shirt collar and pulls him down to his level and he doesn’t know how to feel when Vlad  _ lets him _ . Danny had this whole list in his head, a numbered list of how Vlad has fucked up, but they leave him the moment a wave of… something washes over him. Danny gulps, and suddenly his lips are way too dry. Suddenly, he’s way too warm, and he knows that Vlad’s skin feels like fire. For some reason, he wants to burn. 

“Second of all…” Vlad tilts his head, a questioning tone to his voice. 

“S-second of all, I’m not…” Danny gulps again, “I’m not a  _ little boy _ .”

Vlad’s eyebrows raise then but his smile only widens, only shifts to show his teeth. 

And then Danny is warm, way too warm, and he feels like sugar, like syrup. His mind is five steps behind reality, and by the time he realizes Vlad is kissing him, he’s moaning into his mouth. His hand on his shirt only tightens while the other darts to the back of Vlad’s head and tightens into his hair, loosening his hair tie. 

Vlad pulls away slightly and suddenly Danny can think again, realizes what just happened. But then Vlad is whispering with his warm voice, a quiet confession against Danny’s lips, “No, I don’t suppose you are.”

“Yeah,” Danny replies breathlessly and nods,” yeah.” 

“You taste as sweet as you look,” Vlad says and Danny only tightens his hands on him, holding back a whimper. His voice is like before, like the last time he had smiled like that. His voice is soft, like he’s talking to a wild animal, like he’s trying to convince him he won’t hurt him. Like he’s fragile. “Almost too sweet. Cloyingly sweet, decadent…”

Vlad breathes against his lips and Danny replies with a soft kiss. What is he supposed to say? This was still weird. This was still new. 

Danny forces out a chuckle as he pulls back, “Sure, just don’t say I’m ‘forbidden’ or something. That’s so cliche.” Why does this feel so natural? It’s scary, it’s new, it’s weird, but it’s natural. 

Vlad laughs, “Cliche or classic? I, for one, appreciate the classics…” Vlad pulls out of Danny’s grip and before Danny can react, Vlad’s arms are wrapping around him, hauling him up onto the sink, “But I must agree. ‘Forbidden’ implies I can’t have you.” 

Danny breathes in and all he can think about is fire, molten warmth, and he has no idea why those words crawl down his spine and linger below his stomach. 

“No, this isn’t ‘forbidden.’ You’re not ‘forbidden’...” Vlad breathes in heavily, slowly, as if he’s just taking in Danny’s scent. Maybe he is. He’d followed him yesterday. He’d followed him before. “You’re the realization that--” Vlad breathes in then harshly, a tight smile on his face. 

Danny feels his lips against his neck and he screws his eyes shut, opens his mouth. He waits while Vlad drags his tongue against his jugular, shivers in his embrace and wordlessly throws his head back for him. Soft, wet, hot kisses are pressed over his Adam’s apple, over his collarbones when Vlad tugs the collar of his t-shirt to expose them.

Danny can’t believe it’s happening again. A part of him can’t believe he’s letting it happen again. Another part of him can’t believe Vlad is letting it happen again. But Danny’s never known Vlad to be anything but self-indulging. 

“I didn’t,” Danny tries to speak and finds his words nothing but mush in his mouth. He presses on, tongue feeling too large in his mouth, lips tingling, hands so, so far away.

“I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth.”

Vlad laughs against his ear and it sounds awful, the sound sending goosebumps over Danny’s skin. Vlad’s dangerous. Vlad’s always planning something. The laugh that makes him whimper from stimulation hurls every moment that laugh meant danger to the surface of Danny’s mind. This is weird. This is new. This is scary. 

Vlad grabs Danny’s chin in a soft grip. Vlad’s eyes are gentle but his smile is nothing but teeth when he kisses him. Danny’s body screams at him, every instinct that’s driven him to survive up until his point crying out in unison to flee, that he’s going to be torn to pieces, that he’s going to burn up in Vlad’s hot mouth. When he relaxes in Vlad's grip, Danny hopes quietly that he’s so sweet it hurts. 


End file.
